Lucky To Be Your Wife
We´re at a new, much bigger apartment in the city as the night is young There I am, calmly sitting in a bathtub while bathing and relaxing Amidst bubbly water, I´m brushing my furry ears From a window there is a nice view to the sky and stars Every time I see them in the sky, it reminds me of something wonderful A certain handsome tod of a fox who I love most of all With Nick, we´ve moved into this new house ever since we got married For both you and I, there will be a great new life ahead When I think of my feelings for you, my heart beats the loudest You always stood up for me and helped me when I was at my weakest We were never meant to be just a cop duo, but something more precious You´re a real darling of a fox, sweet, kind, romantic and easy on the eyes Every time I think about you like that, it makes me feel very affectionate Which is fitting, because it´ll be soon time for such a moment After my bath, I leave the tub and wrap a towel around me to get dry I don´t need to dress up all that much, since this night will be done in a natural way My heart´s feeling excited as I only put my negligee nightgown on I´ve got a hunch you won´t be able to resist this temptation In the bedroom, I see you´re already lying on the bed, all curled up comfortably With only your shorts on, you smile at me amorously You´re such a tempting and handsome sight, my foxy darling I´m all ready to get into your arms so warm and strong Coquettishly, I walk towards you like a sultry vixen Feel the love in the air, I surely can The warm touch of your orange, smooth fur fills me Such a safe and wonderful place, your arms are like my castle It feels so great when my ears get caressed by my husband This romance has proven that you´re the biggest sweetheart in the land We both undress each other slowly until we´re in a natural state I don´t feel naked at all though when I´m held tight in the arms of my love Thanks to your loving nature, you´ve totally captured my heart When we`re this close to each other, I wish these moments would last You call me your honey bunny as you hold me by the waist and tickle my tiny tail I turn around, seeing your green, shining eyes and your sly smile The embrace gets more intimate as I lean my chest against yours My paw behind your neck, our lips touch in a romantic kiss You close your eyes, letting the feeling sink in We´ve been through a lot, but now I´m finally yours and you´re finally mine Nick, you may be a fox on the surface but on the inside, you´re the man of my dreams Strong, brave, caring and would do anything for his loved ones We engage now in a warmer natural embrace, both of us feeling so happy Nuzzling my cheek, I can hear you whispering in my ear and calling me a beautiful bunny It is you who awakened it in me, the instinct of love and passion Which really shows in how incredible this relationship has been I love you so much, Nick, my sweetie I couldn´t feel any more lucky to be your wife. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Stories in natural state Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics